Through glass
by Cacal-chan
Summary: Já se fazia um ano e Itachi ainda a esperava, queria que ela voltasse, voltasse somente para ele...
1. Chapter 1

Itachi levantou-se de sua cadeira e fora em direção a janela de seu pequeno escritório. O lugar além de pequeno possuía pouca claridade, tinha apenas um armário e sua mesa onde se encontrava alguns papeis espalhados e seu notebook. Ele ficara ali por um momento assistindo as pessoas atravessarem a rua pacificamente, até observar uma menina de madeixas loiras parando no meio da faixa de pedestres acenado para um possível namorado.

— Idiota. – sussurrou virando-se de costas e indo até a porta. Não conseguiria ficar nem mais um minuto naquela sala, não depois de ter visto aquela cena pela janela, aquilo o havia irritado.

Após sair da sala Itachi apenas ficou parado no corredor que dava acesso a área de trabalho, a sua sala e a de seu chefe, encostou-se na parede e pegou um cigarro acendendo ali mesmo.

— O chefinho vai ficar irritado se te flagrar fumando na hora do serviço. – disse Konan que vinha da área de trabalho.

— O que esta fazendo aqui?

— Eu trabalho aqui. – respondeu encostando-se ao lado do Uchiha.

— Não nesse departamento. – respondeu soprando uma fumaça no ar.

— O Pain me chamou. – disse apontando a uma porta ao fundo.

— hm...

Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio, Konan fitava o amigo que conhecia há três anos, lembrava-se do jeito dele, de como era sarcástico, e sempre a paquerava principalmente quando estavam na frente de Pain, sabia que isso o irritava. Sorriu de canto só de lembrar-se da cara ciumenta do namorado e a expressão de seu amigo que parecia ter conseguido algo. Murchou ao perceber que as expressões que ele aparentava eram de indiferença e por poucas vezes deixava uma expressão de tristeza escapar.

— E a garota? – questionou decidindo romper o silêncio.

— Na mesma. – respondeu indiferente. E o silêncio voltou a se instalar.

— Vai pra onde depois do trabalho? – riu, lembrando-se que era ele que sempre a perguntava como um modo de convidá-la para uma boate.

— Pra casa..., definitivamente pra casa. – Konan engoliu a seco vendo que ele praticamente lhe dera um fora.

— Esta cada vez mais difícil conversar com você. – bufou cansativa desencostando e virando-se de costa ao amigo. — Faz quanto tempo...

— Um ano. – respondeu a cortando, Konan apenas fitou o chão com melancolia e partiu em direção a sala de Pain. Deixando o Uchiha com a própria resposta.

— Um ano. – repetiu apertando as mãos com força.

— Esta atrasada. – disse o homem que se encontrava atrás de sua mesa virado de costas fitando a paisagem pela sua imensa janela de vidro.

— Encontrei uma pessoa no corredor. – disse o abraçando por traz.

— Quem? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Uma amiga.

— Por que não diz logo que é o Itachi.

— Se sabe então porque pergunta? – afastou-se ficando ao lado do ruivo.

—Não sabia até você responder. – disse sabendo que Konan sempre se referia a Itachi como amiga, mesmo ele não sabendo o motivo. — Por acaso tem um caso com ele?- questionou a fitando.

— Não, mas devia. Assim ele ficaria mais animado.

— Ainda aquela garota. –disse sentando-se em sua cadeira. —Faz quanto tempo?

— Um ano. – respondeu sentando-se no colo do ruivo.

— Um ano, e ele ainda assim.

— É. – disse fitando o chão.

— E como deve estar o Sasuke?

— Por quê?

— Ele era namorado dela. – respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia.

— A última vez que o vi ele estava se agarrando com uma tal de Karin a ex do Sugetsu.

— Isso não quer dizer que ele não esteja sofrendo, eu mesmo presenciei o quanto ele era apaixonado pela menina. – disse acariciando as madeixas de Konan.

— É... Talvez ele esteja apenas tentando esconder a dor. – disse pensativa.

— Incrível! Os dois Uchihas sofrendo pela mesma mulher. – observou Pain dando um beijo em sua amada.

As portas e janelas estavam todas fechadas e as luzes se encontravam apagadas, a única coisa que clareava aquela imensa sala era a TV que transmitia uma partida de futebol americano. Porém nenhum dos dois jovens, que estavam em um amasso naquele sofá, estava se importando com o jogo muito menos com quem estava ganhando. Ino passa suas mãos macias e finas por todo o corpo do Uchiha mais novo, enquanto ele desabotoava a blusa amarela da pequena e ao mesmo tempo a beijava vorazmente.

— Se querem fazer essa vergonha, pelo menos vão para o quarto. – disse Itachi que acabara de chegar em casa.

— Chegou mais cedo. – disse afastando-se da loira.

— Tsc... Olha quem está aqui, se não é a melhor amiga da Sakura. – falou áspero, vendo a loira fitar o chão com um ar triste.

— O que você tem a ver com isso? – perguntou irritado.

— Eu não tenho nada a ver com suas transas adoidadas, mas não suje o que você teve com a Sakura ficando logo com a melhor amiga dela.

— Há Ha você me dizendo isso? LOGO VOCÊ QUE ME TRAIU JUNTO COM AQUELA CRETINA! – dessa vez o Uchiha estava exaltado, assustando a jovem ao seu lado.

— NÃO FALE ASSIM DELA!

A vontade de Itachi era de dar umas boas porradas no idiota do irmão, mas tinha que se conter afinal o errado era ele, e ele sabia disso. Foi cretino com o irmão mais novo, mas a Sakura nunca! A Sakura sempre tentava se afastar dele, mas ele era mais forte e a amava demais para deixá-la partir.

— Você... – começou a dizer o mais novo, apertando as mãos. — Você não imagina o quanto eu sofro vendo ela daquele jeito, naquele estado, e eu não posso fazer nada... Você não entende a minha dor.

— Eu entendo. –respondeu fazendo o irmão o encarar surpreso. — Eu também amo a Sakura.

**Continua...**

**N/A: Bem, esta é a minha segunda fic desse casal, é uma fic bem curta tem apenas três capítulos.**

**Espero que gostem *-***


	2. Pelo vidro

**Capítulo 02: Pelo vidro**

A noite não fora muito proveitosa para o Uchiha mais velho. Após a discussão com o irmão, viu Sasuke sair com raiva puxando Ino que parecia chocada com tudo aquilo. Já era meia noite, e Itachi estava deitado no sofá da sala tentando prestar atenção no jornal que passava na TV, enquanto esperava o irmão chegar, teria que ter uma conversa séria com ele. Virou-se para porta ao ouvir o som de chaves do outro lado, desligou a TV e ficou de pé esperando que o irmão entrasse.

— Temos que conversar!

— Não estou a fim de te ouvir hoje. – disse passando pelo irmão indo em direção à escada.

— Sasuke, é sério!- esbravejou o mais velho.

— O que é? O que você tem pra dizer? Que ama a minha namorada? AH! VOCÊ JÁ ME DISSE!

Sasuke o encarou irritado e voltou-se a subir a escada, indo em direção ao quarto. Enquanto Itachi ficara ali parado, apenas observando o irmão que se distanciava e logo ouviu o som da porta ser fechada com violência.

— Que merda. – sussurrou, voltando-se para o sofá e deitou ali mesmo, fitando o teto.

Realmente era uma merda, toda aquela situação em que se encontrava era uma merda. Logo ele? Sempre foi de dar em cima das namoradinhas de seu irmão, na verdade dava em cima das namoradas de qualquer um, mas não que estivesse interessado nelas, fazia isso apenas pra irritar o irmão e os amigos. Mas justo em uma dessas brincadeiras, foi se apaixonar logo pela Sakura, a namorada de seu irmão, e não era qualquer namorada, Itachi percebeu isso desde o começo; Sasuke estava realmente apaixonado. Bufou pela primeira vez e fechou os olhos tentando não pensar em mais nada, até adormecer naquele sofá.

Flash Back – On

Itachi encontrava-se sentado no sofá encarando com certo tédio a T.V a sua frente, era uma quarta-feira, o dia de sua folga. Sempre achava as quartas um péssimo dia, nunca encontrava nada de importante pra se fazer. Era focado bastante no trabalho, só pela noite é que conseguia se divertir, todos os dias convidava os amigos para ir pra boate, sua parceira favorita era sua amiga Konan, ela dançava como ninguém e era ótima para ajudar com as garotas, não que precisasse, realmente não precisava, as garotas iam até ele como se ele fosse uma espécie de ímã, mas Konan era uma boa desculpa para afastar as mais grudentas. Mas nos últimos dias não estava se divertindo tanto nessas boates, desde que conhecera certa jovem, não parava de pensar nela e ao mesmo tempo se irritava, pois se tratava de sua cunhada Haruno Sakura.

Ia se levantando quando escutou o din don da capainha soar pela casa. Foi em direção a porta imaginando que fossem os "malas" de seus amigos que sempre iam o visitar naquele horário.

— Hum... Você. – disse indiferente.

— O Sasuke está? – perguntou uma menina de olhos de um verde esmeralda e madeixas rosadas.

— Não.

— T-tá, então eu volto outra hora.

— Se quiser você pode esperar, ele não vai demorar. – mentiu, Sasuke havia saído com seu melhor amigo Naruto e sempre quando saiam juntos o Uchiha mais novo chegava tarde em casa.

— Tudo bem. – assentiu com um sorriso no rosto fazendo o Uchiha se derreter por dentro.

Ficaram sentados um do lado do outro, estavam a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, que de vez em quando era quebrado pelo Uchiha que sempre perguntava se ela queria alguma coisa e a jovem sempre recusava com educação. Estava passando um filme de ação daqueles bem antigos em que o protagonista parecia ser feito de aço enquanto a mocinha era frágil como um mosquito.

— Eu adoro filmes assim. – disse a rosada, enquanto o Uchiha a olhava incrédulo.

— Sério?

— Sim, por quê?

— Sei lá, acho esses filmes um tanto tosco. – respondeu a encarando. — Você quer alguma coisa?

— Você é bastante insistente... Hum... Refrigerante.

— Ok! – levantou-se indo em direção a cozinha.

Ficou ali na cozinha tentando raciocinar o porquê estava ali com ela, o porquê não havia a mandado embora mesmo sabendo que seu irmão iria chegar lá e o pior de tudo, queria saber por que se derretia todo com apenas um sorriso dela, essa situação era realmente irritante pra ele. Abriu a geladeira e pegou duas latas de refrigerante, respirou fundo e voltou para sala. Reparou que a rosada estava muito atenta ao filme que passava, ela realmente gostava desses filmes toscos.

— Toma! – entregou uma das latas, abrindo em seguida a que estava em sua mão.

— Obrigada! – agradeceu abrindo a lata e tomando um gole.

Itachi sentou ao lado da jovem novamente, e logo o silêncio se fez presente, um silêncio um tanto desconfortante para o Uchiha ao contrário da rosada que estava atenta ao filme.

— O Sasuke esta demorando, não acha? – questionou cortando o silêncio.

— É. – respondeu Sakura, voltando a tomar mais um gole olhando fixamente a TV.

— Você gosta mesmo desse filme tosco. – bufou irritadiço vendo que não conseguia a atenção da jovem.

— É.

— Você esta escutando o que eu estou falando? – questionou irritado.

— AH! Desculpe... – desculpou-se um pouco constrangida. — O Sasuke esta demorando não acha?

— Você é irritante... – sussurrou e a fitou confuso com a reação da rosada. — Por que esta rindo?

— É que o Sasuke dizia a mesma coisa.

— Então você é realmente irritante. – disse com um sorriso de lado que logo se desmanchou quando a rosada bateu em seu ombro irritada.

— O que? Por acaso eu falei alguma mentira?

— Cala a boca! – Sakua ia batê-lo mais uma vez, mas fora impedido por Sasuke que agarrou suas duas mãos e em um ato se aproximou mais da jovem, se Sakura não estivesse sentada no canto do sofá, se afastaria um pouco surpresa, mas não tinha como. Itachi se aproximava cada vez mais da rosada, soltou a mão de Sakura levando a dele até a face corada da rosada, acariciou com as costas dos dedos a maçã do rosto da rosada que estava com um semblante difícil de decifrar.

— Itachi, nós não podemos... – disse em um sussurro fechando os olhos em seguida.

Itachi a beijou, e como se ignorasse o que acabara de dizer, Sakura correspondeu. O beijo era calmo, beijavam-se explorando um o outro. Sakura que estava com uma das mãos segurada pelo Uchiha, levou a mão solta até a nuca dele aproximando mais os dois. Separaram-se ofegantes, Itachi a fitava nos olhos enquanto ela olhava pra baixo melancólica.

— Eu não devia ter feito isso. – separou-se de Itachi e correu até a porta, sumindo da vista do moreno.

Flash Back – OFF

Itachi levantou-se do sofá e fitou o relógio, eram sete horas da manhã, havia dormido naquele sofá desconfortável. Subiu as escadas e foi direto ao pequeno banheiro que tinha em seu quarto. Ainda estava cedo, só ia ao trabalho pela tarde, além disso, era uma quarta feira, sua folga. Não era mais uma quarta feira qualquer onde ficava em casa assistindo qualquer coisa que passasse na TV. Passava sua folga, enfurnado em um hospital. E era pra lá que ele iria após o banho.

...

Seus cabelos estavam úmidos e suas roupas estavam molhadas, não estava com paciência pra se secar, estava com pressa. Correu pela garagem até encontrar seu Dodge Charger 68, preto. Entrou no carro e logo deu a partida em direção ao hospital. Ligou o rádio e estava tocando "Time like these", de Foo Fighters. Dirigia calmo pela estrada e batucava com os dedos no volante, a música que tocava começava a acalmá-lo um pouco. Começou a lembrar-se dos momentos em que estava com ela, lembrou-se do sorriso dela que sempre fazia ele se derreter. Os momentos em que ela se irritava com ele e ele com ela. Quando tentava se aproximar dela e ela não deixava, dizia que não podia fazer aquilo com o Sasuke. Sasuke, foi muito duro com ele— pensava consigo; Sabia que Sasuke também sofria apesar de não demonstrar e ficar se agarrando com toda garota que via pelo caminho, até com a melhor amiga da Sakura. Com certeza não eram tão amigas como a rosada pensava.

Suspirou fundo desligando o carro, havia chegado ao hospital. Desceu do carro o trancando em seguida, e começou a andar lentamente com as mãos ao bolso. Não é que não estava com pressa em vê-la, é que simplesmente doía o peito quando a via naquele estado. Chegou até o balcão onde se encontrava uma mulher loira de olhos castanhos claros e pele lisa.

— Pois não?

— A doutora Tsunade se encontra?

— Não, ela só chega mais tarde.

— Uchiha! – exclamou uma voz feminina por detrás do moreno.

— Ah! Oi Shizune! – disse se virando para a mulher de madeixas curtas.

— Oi! Veio ver a Sakura? – Itachi assentiu. — Quer que eu te acompanhe?

— Não, obrigado. Eu prefiro ir sozinho.

— Então ta. Até mais!

— Até!

Itachi despediu-se de Shizune partindo em direção ao quarto onde a jovem Sakura se encontrava.

— Sakura... –sussurrou ao vê-la pelo vidro do quarto.

Sakura se encontrava em coma, em estado vegetativo. Os médicos diziam que havia poucas chances de ela sobreviver, mais ou menos 15% de chances. Mas milagres acontecem, eram o que os pais da jovem acreditavam. Sakura havia sido atropelada ao atravessar a rua correndo atrás de Sasuke que havia flagrado ela com Itachi aos beijos. Sakura sempre fora uma menina alegre e tentava sempre fazer alguém rir, agora estava ali em uma cama de hospital ligada a aparelhos fazendo as pessoas que a amam chorar de tristeza. E uma dessas pessoas era Itachi que estava ali a olhando pelo vidro, ele tinha a permissão de entrar no quarto, mas não queria, era demais pra ele.

— Itachi! – mais uma vez uma voz feminina o chamava, só que dessa vez não era Shizune e sim sua amiga Konan.

— O que faz aqui?

— Será que você sempre vai me perguntar isso quando me ver?

— Você sempre aparece nas horas inusitadas. – disse fitando a jovem rosada.

— Eu vim aqui porque sabia que estaria aqui.

— É.

— É. Vim te convidar para uma festa que vai ter hoje a noite na casa de Sasori.

— Você veio até um hospital me convidar para uma festa. – Itachi parecia irritado.

— Já faz um ano que ela está assim. – continuou ao notar que tinha a atenção dele. — Eu não conheço muito a Sakura, mas pelo que o Sasuke e você me contaram eu acredito que ela não ia gostar de te ver assim. Ela sempre quis fazer as pessoas sorrirem não é. Talvez seja isso que o Sasuke esteja tentando fazer. E é isso que você devia fazer também.

— O quê? Ficar agarrando vagabundas por aí?

— Não. Tentar se divertir, sorrir, pelo menos por um segundo.

Um silêncio se instalou no lugar depois daquelas palavras, Itachi ficara ali parado olhando pelo vidro e Konan decidiu acompanhá-lo também, fitando a pequena rosada ali naquela cama com o rosto pálido. Tentava observar algum movimento, mas nada acontecia parecia uma estatua e se não fosse pelos aparelhos com certeza já estaria morta.

— Ok! Eu vou a festa. - disse Itachi continuando a olhar através do vidro.

— Você vem comigo?

— Não, eu vou ficar mais um pouco.

Logo Konan partiu, deixando o amigo ali de frente ao vidro. Horas e horas se passaram e ele continuava ali, não havia arredado o pé de lá nem pra ir até a lanchonete do hospital. Shizune de vez em quando ia lá tentando convencê-lo a comer alguma coisa, mas ele sempre recusava.

Eram sete horas da noite e Itachi precisava ir embora, havia dito a Konan que iria a festa. Já estava se odiando por ter aceitado, não sabia o que deu nele pra ter aceitado, na verdade fazia uma ideia e também Konan era ótima em convencer as pessoas, sabia muito bem como usar as palavras. E bateu no ponto fraco do Uchiha, a pequena Sakura, tinha que falar logo dela?

"— Ei irmãozinho, eu posso saber que sorriso é esse na sua cara? – perguntou o Uchiha mais velho passando manteiga na torrada.

— Até parece que eu nunca sorri na vida. – disse sentando-se a mesa para tomar seu café-da-manhã.

— Não ao acordar. Isso é por causa daquela rosada?

— Pra você Haruno Sakura ou se preferir cunhadinha. – deu ênfase na palavra cunhadinha. Sasuke sabia que seu irmão era o maior galinha e não perdoava ninguém nem mesmo as namoradas dele.

— Vejo que a rosada esta te fazendo bem. – disse ignorando o que o mais novo acabara de falar.

— É, ela é especial!"

— Muito especial! – disse ao subir as escadas.

Itahi estava se sentindo exausto, havia ficado o dia todo em pé e sem comer nada. Mesmo assim ele ia pra festa. Havia dito que ia, não ia voltar atrás. Ficou meia hora no chuveiro e ao sair do banheiro, enrolado em uma toalha branca, desejava ir deitar-se na cama e não sair mais de lá e foi isso que fez. Decidiu cochilar um pouco e mais tarde ia nessa festa. E antes de se afundar em um sonho qualquer, sussurrou apenas um nome:

— Sakura...

N/A: Desculpem a demora, é que eu não sabia como postar o segundo capítulo, sou noob xD

POis é a Sakura está em coma ): Só muito amor pra ficar mais de dez horas em pé sem comer nada, tadinho do Itachi. Então... Espero que gostem e gomem pelos erros. Amanhã tem o último capítulo.


	3. Última Dança

Assim que a musica começou a tocar Itachi a viu. Sakura estava bela, vestia um vestido rosa tomara que caia, seus cabelos curtos com uma franja de lado, e o seus olhos verdes esmeraldas que brilhavam intensamente na direção do Uchiha. Ele estava surpreso, o que ela estava fazendo ali? Ela parecia muito bem pra quem estava em coma. Por um momento Itachi pensou que tudo aquilo devia ser um sonho, mas não era, era real demais pra ser um sonho.

A jovem começou a se aproximar do rapaz com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

— O que...

— Shiu! – calou-o colocando um dedo na boca do moreno. — Não devemos perder nosso tempo com perguntas. Vamos dançar. – Sakura logo o puxou para uma dança.

Os dois iam de um lado para o outro, Itachi a apertava forte, ainda não acreditava que ela estava ali na sua frente, e Sakura apenas o fitava com um sorriso no rosto não queria esquecer nunca mais aquele momento. Ao perceber um sorriso de canto do Uchiha, a rosada separou dos braços dele, cruzando os braços enquanto ele a encarava sem entender.

— Não acredito que sai do coma pra ver um sorrisinho desses. – fingiu-se indignada fazendo dessa fez Uchiha dar-lhe o melhor dos sorrisos.

— Agora sim. – voltou-se aos braços do moreno e o fitando, brincando disse — Mas também não precisa ficar com essa cara de bobo.

— Você é bem exigente. – e logo os dois riram.

— Essa é uma de minhas melhores qualidades. - riu do comentário da rosada.

— Sakura... Por que veio até mim? – perguntou a fitando sério.

— Eu ouvia você o tempo todo, sabia? Você se declarou mais de mil vezes. – riu ao ver o rosto de Itachi corar

— Além de a Konan durante o caminho não parar de falar como você estava. "Itachi tava tiste, depressivo e louco de amor por você" – disse tentando imitar a voz da mulher de madeixas azuis.

— Então você...

— Ainda tem duvidas. – Sakura aproximou-se mais do moreno, encostando seus lábios nos dele, começando com um pequeno selinho, até Itachi a puxar mais pra si intensificando o beijo ela como reposta cruzou seus braços envolta do pescoço do rapaz e dando permissão para que ele colocasse a língua. Os dois se beijavam calorosamente, com desejo e amor, ele subia suas mãos até o pescoço da jovem tentando a aproximar mais, como se isso fosse possível. Aos poucos Sakura ia afrouxando seus braços e os dois se separavam pela falta de ar.

— Eu te amo. – disse encostando-se ao peito dele voltando assim a dançarem.

— Eu também te amo Sakura. – respondeu beijando-lhe a cabeça.

Dançavam juntos com o som da música que continuava a tocar, Sakura que ainda estava encostada no peito de Itachi sentia o coração dele bater freneticamente, e sorria ao perceber que seus corações batiam em mesma sintonia. O fitou uma última vez e aproximou-se de seu ouvido e com um sorriso nos lábios disse:

— Essa foi nossa última dança.

— O que esta... – interrompeu-se ao ver que ela sorria enquanto lágrimas saiam de suas esmeraldas. — Sakura... – ela apenas saiu de seus braços e partiu sem dizer um adeus. — Sakura!

Itachi corria por toda a festa gritando o nome de sua amada. Estava desesperado, não entendia o que ela queria dizer com última dança, e o porquê dela sair daquele jeito. Saiu até a porta do jardim e lá avistou sua amiga Konan.

— Konan!

— Itachi o que foi? – perguntou preocupada.

— Você viu a Sakura?

— A Sakura? Itachi ela esta no hospital. – disse sem entender o que o amigo queria dizer.

— Como assim? Ela veio contigo, ela me disse isso.

— Quantos copos você tomou? Eu não trouxe ninguém, sinto te dizer, mas a Sakura ainda está em coma. – respondeu melancólica.

— Não, impossível, ela estava comigo ainda agora, ela... Ela me beijou, era real... Parecia real. Sakura! – Itachi continuava a correr procurando sua amada.

— Sakura!

Itachi se assustou, estava em seu quarto ainda de toalha, constatou que se tratava apenas de um sonho; não havia nem saído do quarto, não sabia se achava isso bom ou ruim. Ruím porque aquele beijo não havia mesmo acontecido e bom porque talvez não tenha sido um adeus. Sentou-se na cama e pôs suas mãos em seus cabelos sentindo que estavam molhados talvez pelo banho ou pelo suor.

— Vou ter que tomar mais um banho. – disse ao se levantar e em seguida ouviu o toque de seu celular.

— Alô?

— Caralho Itachi, onde você estava? Estou te ligando a um tempão! – era seu irmão que parecia aflito e irado ao mesmo tempo

— O que houve? – perguntou preocupado.

— É a Sakura...

— O que tem a Sakura?- perguntou aflito. — Fala!

— Ela não conseguiu... ela está MORTA! – Sasuke gritou a ultima palavra como se tivesse sufocado.

— Impossivel – murmurou sentando-se na cama.

— Eu sei... Eu mesmo estava aqui a olhando pelo vidro quando de repente ela sorriu e se foi. - disse embargado com suas lágrimas.

— Sorriu? – aquilo o deixou em choque, Itachi largou o celular e não pensava em nada, apenas no sonho que tivera em que ela sorria e desaparecia por entre as pessoas. Agora ele entendia a sua última dança. Era uma despedida.

Lembrava-se de como ela era, seu sorriso, seu jeito brincalhona, e como era linda quando ficava irritada. E com um sorriso no rosto, o Uchiha desatou a chorar era um choro sofrido e como no seu sonho gritava desesperado pelo nome de sua amada SAKURA!

FIM!


End file.
